Will They Fall (In Love)
by The Graecus From Idris
Summary: That was what Isabelle thought when she saw him. She joined the show "Can They Fall (In Love)" for currently single celebs, she had never thought she would be paired with the nerdy actor Simon Lewis. STORY ABANDONED


Will They Fall (In Love)

 **A/N: Sorry for posting this on the last day of August. I also realized that I started this too late and it's a bit too ambitious to put in one chapter. So this will be about five chapters long, sorry for the delay:( Enjoy!**

"Alec! What in the name of the Angel?" Isabelle almost screamed at her brother.

"An eye for an eye. You signed me up on this last time, so I'm setting you up on this like you did last time." Alec smirked, inspecting his fingernails to avoid his sister's glare last to burst out laughing, because things might then get ugly.

"Well, isn't that how you met Magnus." Isabelle argued.

"Well you might find a boyfriend." Alec rebuked shrugging, "also, it doesn't change the fact that you signed me up without warning."

"Alec please, boys flock to me like moths to a flame! I don't need a show to get me a date." Isabelle threw her arms up in persuasion, talking in such a passion she stood from her seat in her living room.

Alec remained seated and rolled his eyes, "well how long did your longest relationship last?"

"Oh come on, eight months is very long!" Isabelle retorted.

And Isabelle never thought she could get more frustrated at her dear brother. In his defense she did sign him onto the show "Can They Fall (In Love)" hosted by their adopted brother Jace and his girlfriend Clary, she was joking, and he was too. Isabelle wasn't actually infuriated at the thought, but since she had excellent luck, or so she claims, her actor brother got a hot pop singer date Magnus Bane, the creator of the song that is currently first on the shadowboard, a ranking of all songs (though only a hundred is famous enough to get in), "Frost and Lightning". But with her luck on her own behalf, or rather her brother's luck, she got paired with a nerdy Simon Lewis, part of the band everyone calls "Nameless" since the name changed frequently."Ok. Fine." Isabelle blew air from her mouth. But she elbowed Alec for good measure. "Ow! What was that for?" Alec questioned rubbing his arm, glaring at his sister playfully."Next time it's a slap." -the lovely line break-

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Will They Fall," Jace smiled at the camera and whispered the next couple of words, "in love?"

"Welcome our celebrities this year!" Clary stepped forwards to stand next to her boyfriend, "Isabelle Lightwood, actress, and Simon Lewis, Singer!"

Despite the fact that only two celebrities were selected to join every episode (one very long episode), the show seemed to prosper. Maybe it was because of Jace, who had so many fan fawning over him, numerous of them who were jealous of Clary. Clary was a nice girl, Isabelle enjoyed her presence and she was Simon's best friend. That was probably why they were chose; Isabelle who was Jace's adoptive sibling, and Simon, who was Clary's best friend.

"First, let's set them up for a romantic dinner."

Isabelle stared at her wine, how it gleamed in the soft candle light on the table. Simon fiddles with the sleeve of his suit jacket.

"Uh, have you ever watched Ready Player One, or, Uh, read it before?" Simon tried for small talk.

"I've watch the movie." Isabelle finally looked up from her glass when the waiter placed the starters infront of them.

"The movie was good, but the books were better, despite the dubious amounts of mature content." Simon discussed passionately. ( **A/N: I read the book without knowing about it's content. I felt like my parents were gonna kill me since I didn't tell them. Turns out they didn't really care as long as I don't go swearing in public.** )

"Mature content?" Isabelle held back a snort, "Why? Are you afraid to read it?" She felt sort of bad when Simon's cheeks turn red and looked down at his plate. They ate in silence until dessert.

"So," Isabelle dug the spoon into the tiramisu, "How did you end up on this show?"

"A long story about a drunken truth or dare evening, a downside of friendship, and the stupidity of me." Simon muttered, eying his fondue cake with a scoop of ice cream and Isabelle's tiramisu as if wondering which would taste better, "and you?"

"You now my brother, Alec?" Isabelle asked

Simon nodded, "Yeah, he was in PJO and HoO, the movies. The remake of the movie, if I'm correct. It was far more loyal to the books than the first version starring Logan Lerman."

"He was Nico di Angelo," Isabelle confirmed, "but that's not the point. He signed me up after I did it to him last year."

They finished their food and headed towards their dressing rooms. Isabelle began to wonder if this was as bad as she suspected at first.

 **A/N: I am very upset with myself for the delay, but I can't help with my laziness and writers block. :'( But the good news, I am almost done with Riptide!**

 **-The Graecus from Idris**


End file.
